Demon of my Heart
by shadenkira
Summary: AU. A halfling named Grace, is caught btwn two different worlds. While ones out hunting the other is looking for her, he just dosent know it until one of his friends ends up dead. OC x yami yugi Chapts 1-4 edited Mentions of yugioh in chpt 6-7
1. Prolude

Don't own any animations mention within these pages!  
>Only own my OC and other characters said in later chapters.<p>

Prologue:

In the year 3028 there is a small town called Ilican where humans and animations sometimes known as super humans, are separated by a boarder. The animations could not enter bars with human or schools with humans. The main intersection of the town was where humanoids and the animations would usually come and "interact" with each other. To the West lies the humanoids terrority, to the East was the animations teritory. South was the Sulking Forest a dense cloud of trees taller than the tallest building which happened to be Kaiba Corp; where a many a monsters usually tend to dwell. Although there are worst things hiding within the forest probably, even maybe more horrible than the creatures that walk the forest's floors and fly through redwood branches. And yet they have never seen the greatest threat lurking within the forest.

It is strange how they also say they've seen a creature in town during night, even though they put fences around the woods with barbed wire so that it could not enter the town without getting injured and it could not fly out of the woods because of how dense the canopy is. The humanoids would sometimes tell horror stories to their children before bedtime of a monster that tore the heads off unsuspecting Ilicanians and devour their souls. Rumors, wild tales going on about how: that if you listen real carefully you can hear the creature's heavy footsteps hitting the pavement, cracks forming under the monsters giant clawed feet. The deep raspy breath of the fated critter; smelling of rotten carcasses penetrated the soft morning dew air, letting out a most horrible snarl, shaking buildings, car alarms setting off as though a miniature earthquake was erupting. A large thick black tail runs all the way up its spine, sharp bladelike spines meet the craning of its neck, the flapping of two huge black skeletal-like wings tearing into the breeze like it was shreds of paper. Most of them made up of course, none of them actually true.

While the entire town slept peacefully, a young female walk towards the intersections manhole. The female removed the grate, jumped down into the dark hole, and landed in a puddle after a morning storm. The air smelled of raw sewage as rodents scurried passed the young ones' feet. The walls were pale, made of concrete, water dripped from sewage pipes, everything all too familiar to the average path the teen usually followed to get home.

"_I may not be the only one down here"_, thought the teen. Her icy blue eyes scanned the sewer tunnel for any signs of danger, elf-like ears twitched sharply. The teen was average height, she wore tight leather black pants and a black tank top, along with Velcro shoes that came to a point near her toes. Brown hair ran past her shoulders with a pale complexion and looked to have been in her early twenties. The teen had jet black dragon wings that streached widely before settling against her lean form. Her black tail twisted and turned before snaking its way through the teens' belt loops acting itself as a belt.

The forest was so dense that it was extremely hard for her to fly in, it was best for her to walk underground and not be seen by the humans. Walking down the drainage pipes her senses were on high alert, especially sense of smell. Her noise soon picks up a familiar scent even through the smell of sewage; rotting flesh a sense she's come to know and despise. Hearing something being dragged across the floor in a heap or maybe it was the train tracks below that made too much of a distraction and interfered with her hearing. Having to hurry home she slips between pipe bars about to make her way upward when she sees a person setting a trap with the dead elk.

She made a small chuckle, her gaze flickered towards the figure as her stomach gave a deafening growl. The sound of the tunnel made sure that the intruder didn't hear but it still made the teen anxious.

The young female continued her climb upward. Removing the grate from the pipeline; she was just small enough to slip through and enter the Sulking forest. It was quiet in the wood which was unusual to say the least. The redwoods usually held tales as they whispered to insects and flowers, the cattails would snicker with delight and the river didn't babble at all. It was just too silent.

"Strange…it's probably nothing," she muttered while shaking her head, her voice silky as the night. Morning was soon on the rise, continuing her walk into the dark woods she jumped upon a branch overhead and began walking home as the cries echoed into the darkness.

April 29, 2010 6:18pm

Edited: September 26, 2012

Time: 3:22 pm


	2. Lost

Contains: mainly Yu-Gi-Oh! characters or any other anime I mention, I don't own!  
>Only own my OCs and other characters of my own creation within later chapters. <p>

Lost:

The morning was simply wonderful in the town of Ilican. Dew had frosted over everything creating a crisp winter feel to the early Autumn air. Ravens cawed and robins sang flicking ice crystals from their feathers, flying to nearby trees. In the middle of town a group of humanoids and animations were having a dispute about someone crossing the border, it didn't sound like too of a bad thing.

"Look you're not allowed past the line it's so simple even a brain dead _**thing**_ like yourself can figure out," yelled an old man about the age of eighty with grey fuzz coming out of his ears.

"Who are you calling brain dead, you southern talking junky," yelled Cyrus a young teen wearing with big gobs of turquoise hair, his glasses perched precariously on the tip of his noise.

"Look we know perfectly well that your kind is not allowed over here," said a blonde that was behind the old man and a few other outraged citizens.

"Oh…and this is coming from a dumb blonde bitch with breast and an ass that's larger than her own head," stated Seto Kaiba in a cold nonchalant tone.

The blonde looked towards the tall lean man that had brown locks and sapphire eyes; he had tight leather black pants and black sweatshirt. The watch on his left wrist showed that it was around noon. "Are you saying I'm dumb!?" Yelled the giant breasted blonde angrily.

With a smug smirk Seto stated, "I'd use a more sophisticated word like impaired, but yes." She couldn't help to gape at this super human in disgust and disbelief. The arguments lasted up until later that evening when everyone soon dispersed leave anger and disgust on both sides of the line.

Meanwhile:

The Sulking Forest was loud and chatty today, not as quiet as last night when she came back from the hunt. The trees began exchanging words among their leaves of her return towards vines and the grass blades that twisted and winked back. Frogs croaked in sync with the water moving down stream as skitters move across the water's edge and minnows swam below gasping and gulping air trying to catch them. The stream would soon be swallowed up by the coming of swamp days as it gets closer to winter, even though it never snows in Ilican it does get rather dreary. Darkness has consumed the forest that morning. The sun no longer shone, swallowed up by the redwood branches. The massive overgrowth stopped just outside of town afraid to go any further fearing that it would be cut down by the creatures outside of its safe haven.

"Someone, anyone please help me!" A skinny little boy yelled as shaggy light-brown hair brushed against a pale face. "Mommy where are y-", he yelled before falling face first into the dirt. The kid stood up wiping of cold mud-putty that stuck to his face and clothes, frozen mid-step he saw what he was running from brown flying disks that were hovering three inches off the ground, with sharp curves that rotate in opposite directions sort of like circular saw blades. Their bright red eyes were located between the two masses of flat flesh while the mouth is located on the bottom of the hover craft. These creatures were commonly known as Sand Sifters. The kid couldn't run from the horrifying Sifters that circled around him as he continued to call out for someone to save him.

The demon females' home was located in the highest and biggest redwood tree at the very center of the forest. A circular opening in the trunk above a long thick tree branch stretched out from her home. Inside there was a nest made up of wool, clothing, fuzz, and cotton. A hand carved ladder reached up further into her tree house. Nearby there was a pile of animal bones with days old rotting flesh still attached to them and blood soaked into the dry wood. Climbing up the ladder on the right side you would see an extra room used for a hide-a-way mostly. Going further up into the 'attic' is where she stores her clothing.

She had just exited her home when a cry for help was heard, for what she thought was human, even though how could it get into the forest while being blocked off.

The 'being' gave another cry for help. _"I might as well help whatever is in trouble otherwise I would get into trouble with Artemis,"_ she thought; while leaping from the tree branch to tree branch, knowing that if she didn't pick up the pace that 'being' may be harmed based of the cry for help. A few minutes passed and the demon finally came upon the spot where she heard the cries for help, being her highly trained ears could find the way.

Landing on a tree limb she spots a human boy surrounded by Sand Sifters he wore a bright green t-shirt, tan shorts and no shoes._ "Curious. What are they doing away from the Stony Swamps; a drastic change in their environment must have affected them."_ Putting odd out of the way she decided to help the creature in front of her.

Running fast towards the group with her wings folded perfectly over her back and her black needle-like tail wrapped through her belt loops; as she jumped over the four Sifters. The demon girl grabbed the young human around the waist and bolts from the scene with the Sifters spinning after them. Jumping back onto the tree branch, she avoids an oncoming assault as one of the Sifters attempts to slice at her ankles before the jump could be made. Thank goodness for another Sifter to be right in front of her, so not only did it stop the one from attacking her it killed another one of its kin in the process. A loud screech rippled through the forest scattering swallows and robins from their nests, sounding as nails on a chalk board or rubbing plastic on a preserved couch the wrong way. Looking back, the one that had given chase had torn and ripped chunks of flesh from the other leaving a pool of brightly colored pink goo on the forest floor. Not feeling too cocky about the situation that she's in the demon decided to stick to the safest way back home, and the only way besides tree branches would be to get to the hidden pond.

The hidden pond is only known to her and the ogre; he really didn't have a name so she just called him Belts or Ogre. He was short and green he no longer walked anywhere because of the humans taking his legs, so as long as the demon's around she promised to guide him while he provides her with food and the occasional profit of fruit from the Seasonal Tree. The only seasonal tree that he often spoke of was located in the middle of the 'U' shaped pond where it grows because it's the only area that has access to sunlight and not burdened by the dense canopy. The seasonal tree is a rare species of fruit bearing plant; being so rare during the four seasons it bears different kinds of fruit. Summer it bears tongles which is a type of fruit that makes you body feel cool and fresh even though it looks like a fuzzy tongue. During the Autumn season it bears slumpbms a type of fruit that looks kind of like a mudd patty. The dark brown mudd covers a hard shell casing where it contains a creamy whipped chocolate drink. In the Winter it bears snowflutters a tasty white star that although is freezing to the touch its warm and soft on the inside and tastes like blueberries with peanut butter, and in spring it bears the Caterpillar fruit which is a light tan fruit that looks like squash and the inside has thick green slime that tastes like melted sugar and green apples when cooked otherwise it just has live caterpillars within it; not many know this.

Setting the child down on the ground she stared at him for a brief moment. Turning around she began walking away from him. The boy out of pure terror of being left alone to fend for himself began to follow her with the thought that this creature was going to help him get home. Turning her head to the side she said, "Why are you following me?" The boy just stood there looking down at his dirty feet probably hiding his true terror of her. "So you should just leave me alone-…" she noticed he was crying and stopped abruptly, she frowned.

"I-I w-was hoping that y-you w-w-would help m-me get-get h-home," he whimpered while rubbing his dull green eyes with the back of his hand.

"Don't you know how to get home, I mean what way did you come from to get here," she said still looking over her shoulder. The boy continued to whimper his eyes grew larger than average complemented by the water in his eyes and the pouting of his lips as he shook his head back and forth indicating a 'no'. With a heavy sigh and the shaking of her head the demon agreed to take the tyke as far as the barrier that separated the forest from the town.

Bouncing up and down the child became rather happy; his tears seemed to have evaporated from his now swollen eyes. We continued to walk in silence until he spoke up once more to my chagrin, "So what's your name? My name is Tye Bowman," he said with a happy smile and dry tear stains upon his shirt.

The demon females' blue eyes scanned the forest for any sort of danger, her sharp, pointed ears picked up the boy's question. "Hmmm." Glancing over her left shoulder as she walked down the narrow path towards the barrier to look at Tye. Tye continued to smile. He notices the soft features of her face. Those sky blue eyes contained kindness and seriousness. If he looked really close he saw that the left eye was a light green. No longer looking at the child she turns her head back to the main pathway. Hearing the child sigh in disappointment… "Grace." It was quite barley above a whisper. She could feel the boy staring at the back of her head or at her wings it didn't matter. They shifted upon her back uncomfortably before she spoke much louder than before.

"My name…is Grace."  
>-TO BE CONTINUED…-<p>

April 29, 2010 8:11 pm

Edited: December 3, 2012

Time: 12:27 am


	3. Home

Don't own any animation characters within this story, own my OC-Grace!

Previously on Demon of my Heart:

"So what's your name? My name is Tye Bowman," he said with a happy smile and dry tear stains upon his shirt.

"Hmmm." Continuing on her strait walk to the main entrance, the child kept staring at her. No longer looking at the child she turns her head back to the main pathway. Hearing the child sigh in disappointment… "Grace." It was quite barley above a whisper. She could feel the boy staring at the back of her head or at her wings it didn't matter. They shifted upon her back uncomfortably before she spoke much louder than before.

"My name is Grace".

Home:

The young human hummed as he walked ahead of me. It was getting darker; we should be out of the forest by dusk or so. He had picked up a fallen and forgotten caterpillar fruit turning and twisting it between his nimble fingers as we continued our walk. This human was something else; despite my instincts telling me this is a bad idea leads me to want to protect him more and I hated it. _"This is going to get me killed one day, traveling with someone else's kit. Hopefully they don't smell my scent on him."_

The child stopped suddenly. Turning towards me he asks in a small bird like chirp, "What kinda fruit is this? You can't even eat it. It's so hard to bite; I think I even broke my tooth".

The woods were silent once again, _"I wonder what happened to all the noise I heard just a few minutes ago."_ Grace thought as she leaned against a large flat boulder with arms crossed over her chest, as her left foot was tucked behind the right foot, her wings and tail were hidden; she looked like a normal human. Before the human and I left for the back way out we stopped close to my house so I could change for later tonight. Wearing black leather boots, tight black leather pants with a matching tank top, with leather bands on my right shoulder and along my left wrist up to my elbow. I was listening to the woods, everything was dreadfully silent all except for a few flocking birds-no wind, unnatural. The forest was being quiet for some reason._ "Their keeping something from me."_ The forest is always protective with its residents, it makes me happy sometimes. Hearing something scurrying about, field mice maybe, but something was coming this way my mood shifted; readying myself for combat….I soon felt a pressure near my lower abdomen. Peering down with surprise Tye was looking up at me with his large dull green eyes shining like he was about to cry, again. I let out a large breath through my nostrils that I didn't even know I was holding. This kit was beginning to annoy me seeing now that he was the cause of my alarm. He continued to press the discarded fruit into my stomach, so as to satisfy his hunger until I can return him home I might as well help him with his food cravings and mine, for a short time.

I grabbed the fruit my nails digging into the skin moving it between my own fingers; the smooth surface is easily disguised as a regular squash but inside, inside it's a little different. The caterpillar fruit really lives up to its name well. The fruit is normally grown such as an actual squash but in a tree. Instead of seeds there are eggs inside containing tent caterpillars that will hatch. They breed and grow over a short period of time. When plucked from the tree it's normal on the outside but red like a watermelon and has fully grown tent caterpillars within. When cooked the bugs inside erupt and create a gooey substance that tastes like sugary candies, they are still in protein. Of course, I prefer them raw the goo is only ever good when ill.  
>Tye looked like he was going to puke when I swallowed a caterpillar whole and offered him one as well. "Are you kidding me, why would you want me to eat something like that? NO Way absolutely not possible. I m-mean it's all squirmy and it-it…" the child was absolutely flabbergasted. A bug was crawling between my fingers. I held up the worm and dropped it into his cupped out hands. He looked at me silently begging weather I was sane or not.<br>I began walking back to the main path, he followed behind. Continuing our stroll, Tye walks behind me with a disturbing face as he pinched his nose closed he held the wiggling worm up to his mouth, chewed, and then swallowed. I took another caterpillar out and chuck the container into the wood. His face made me laugh as a deep chuckle reverberated down my throat. My chuckle that was accompanied by a small child-like groan, "That's not funny."

"If you didn't like the taste, why didn't you just swallow it whole like did." A smirk spread across her pink lips. True she could dislodge her jaw to take in vast amounts of food on a regular basis but it was only tent worms.

Strolling into town with the human child in my arms I feel a sense of possession run down my spine. Ignoring and hating that fact with a shake of my head I walked towards the child's house on New Hectors Rd, I could smell his scent leading up to the door. His house was two doors down to Little Franks' auto shop, what a rundown piece of shit that is, and right across from Saint Medaious' Church. What people believed in now adays was completely beyond me. Leaning the boy up against his family's front door I knocked twice and left. Simple as that, I didn't turn back to see what happened and I didn't care. What I really wanted to do was feed, now those caterpillars could only hold someone for so long.

Maxx's Bar wasn't too far off as I walked briskly into the bar. I am once again the center of attention and they are the center of my hunger. Clicking my tongue as blue eyes scan the dance floor and the bar they soon lock onto another pair of blue eyes. My leather clad body walked up to the slim figure hanging about the bar, I had found my first meal of the night. "Hello I'll take a Bloody Mary and you to go." My eyes bore into the brunettes own blue ones. My voice was like velvet sweeping across the bloody rivers of Hell as I escorted the brunette out the back door with my drink in hand and a smirk upon my lips.

-To Be Continued-  
>Shade: end of chapter 3 next up chapter 4<br>Kira: They know duh, 4 does come after 3, anyway minor character death in next chapter feed.  
>Shade: don't have to be so mean.<br>Kira: review


	4. Feed

Don't own any animation characters within this story, own my OC-Grace!

**Warning**: minor character death

Demon of my Heart

**Recap:**

Maxx's Bar wasn't too far off as I walked briskly into the bar. I am once again the center of attention and they are the center of my hunger. Clicking my tongue as blue eyes scan the dance floor and the bar they soon lock onto another pair of blue eyes. My leather clad body walked up to the slim figure hanging about the bar, I had found my first meal of the night. "Hello I'll take a Bloody Mary and you to go." My eyes bore into the brunettes own blue ones. My voice was like velvet sweeping across the bloody rivers of Hell as I escorted the brunette out the back door with my drink in hand and a smirk upon my lips.

Chapter 4: Feed

The brunettes' cloths lie vacant across the dirty alley behind the bar. A drinking glass lays in broken pieces across the brunettes' legs, shards stick out of the chest and thighs. A watch lays on the ground as of the victims belongings; the watch was broken-cracked the time was 12:00 am. The victims' chest was torn open, blood pooling out onto the dirty ground. Many of her ribs were broken or torn out; the victim's lungs were penetrated by long claw-like nails. My prey raises her pale hand towards me or was it towards the sky; a small gasp passes between cracked lips as she chocks up blood. The eyes are a dim gray unlike the vibrant blue orbs that I saw earlier. Wiping the blood off my hand and onto my leather pants, I walk back over to look at the brunette.

The night was rather quiet, not a single person in the empty streets. No vehicles were running, no animals on the street not even the super humans from the next district over were out. The full moon was bright and red, signaling a blood bond was being made currently. The moon grew darker; more blood was being spilt at the cost of the bond.

Turning a blank stare back to the young female who passed out from the loss of blood, her heart still beating in her opened chest. Reaching down into her body I wrapped my now long boney fingers around her heart, squeezing just tightly enough I feel it speeding up, begging me to let it go. I denied its request as I tore the brunettes' heart out. The popping of arteries were followed by her great spasms as her life's blood poured out faster. Her hand went limp, her eyes still so full of life; with every blink I see her life slipping away. She is watching me, seeing what I would do next. Raising her heart up to eye level I bring it closer to my mouth as a forked snake's tongue juts out of my mouth. Wrapping the wet organ around the still pulsing life force, I disengaged my jaw as I slowly drag it to my waiting mouth and my hungry stomach.

She was still alive as I digested her heart; casually wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. The girl whimpered as I reached for her head, raising it up just enough to look clearly into her eyes. "Shhh." I whispered coolly. I could see the fear in her pale almost dead eyes, tears ran down her blood stained cheeks. She had no defenses left. "Requiescat in pace," I said silently before I ferociously slammed her head back onto the ground, cracking her skull open.

Tearing open the top of her head, I reach in and pull out her brain swallowing it whole as well. Getting up from my position I see what's left of the damage which I have caused. Not caring about what happens to the rest of the body I make my getaway, back into the forest where I came from, back into my eternal sanctuary.

Kira: end of chapter 4

Shade: next chapter word has gone around about the girl's death; there may be some kind of reward!

Kira: who will get to her first?

Shade: Review plez


	5. Disturbance

DISTERBANCE:

"Ogre. Where are you? We have things to discussss." I hissed inappropriately. _"Damn it. I thought I'd gotten over this." _Growling at my own speech impediment I walked over to the seasonal tree surrounded by water.

It had only been a few weeks since my kill in that back alley behind Maxx's Bar and the police were still sniffing around leaving me angry and pissed off. Why don't they just drop it, humans go missing all the time why should one little animation girl be the cause of so much trouble.

My stomach gave a low growl; I haven't eaten since that night. My only sustenance was local fruit; grapes, pomegranates, mango, apples and the common caterpillar fruit. Not very filling for a demon my age. Even the local beasts avoid my senses making my home unusually quiet.

Frustrated. It's just so frustrating everything it's just-. A heavy sigh wreaked through my body mentally tired and hungry my anger is just owning me right now but I need to stay alert, anytime now 'they' could come in the forest looking for me when I'm most vulnerable.

"What's with all the yelling? I turn my back for just one second and you decide to show up. What gives you the right to just call me," Ogre came limping into the clearing, the guardian of the seasonal tree. Fat and snotty green, two small legs barley able to support his weight. His tone was dark and to the truth, he loved things of a shiny nature that's why most of his teeth are cast iron, bronze, and copper. Piercings line both eyebrows and an iron bone stud goes right through his noise. His chewed off ears looked like they could eventually touch the ground with those large rock piercing weights.

"We need to talk. Why are the beastsss of this forest deserting their homes and fleeing further into the dark foressst. The Sand Siffterss are more dangerous than I am." I hissed my voice betraying me.

"Oh. You're hissing now you must be getting closer." He paused before continuing, "The creatures of the forest sense something and I'm sure you sense it as well. Something big and unexpected is coming to our little sanctuary. Getting further into the forest is safer than right here were you live." Ogre plucked a caterpillar fruit out of the tree and a large bite out of it, letting goo drip down his jaw and onto his ruined clothes. "Plus it could also be the fact that you haven't eaten the flesh of man in some time." Ogre snickered.

Ogre has always been my caretaker ever since I fled from the humans and there torture devices of science and technology. But that was before our world was opened up to the animations, were science turned their attention to them.

Eyes cast down and claws scrapping the bark off the trees. Why does Ogre have to be right about these things. Even though the ideas he says are true doesn't mean she has to like them. Licking her now dry chapped lips as her forked tongue darted in and out her mind drifted back and forth from the time she was young and in the labs of the humans to her escape and in the care of Ogre.

Footsteps crushing the cold wet grass into the ground kicking up dirt, tail swaying back and forth behind, and black wings hidden from view. Wind whipped through the trees; _at least they are still talking_. Nothing moved under the brush, the ponds and streams seemed almost empty not even the insects were biting.

How much time has passed, two no, three hundred years have passed since then. Four hundred since her capture and entrapment tortured in the labs along with the other test subjects. Twenty-five both male and females children only, the best kind of test subject. Four escaped the collapsing building that I destroyed in my haste, me and three others that I heard but didn't see. The rest perished in both flame and anguish. I fled here through underground tunnels, but I knew better they would eventually come I just didn't want to think about it.

Ogre was right I did sense this but refused to believe that things would change so dramatically by his words alone. I wouldn't flee further into the trees, my home was here. Here in my redwood tree.

The sun was still out; strange it feels like the moon should be by now. Her home wasn't far from Ogre's tree so it wouldn't take her long to get home. So why did it feel like the moon should be out?

"Maybe because I'm tired that I just lost track. _But that can't be it at all,_" heaving another heavy sigh and a stray gaze led the demon child jumping and climbing to the top of her home.

Entering the tree-like house she made her way to the makeshift nest only to stop momentarily to pick up the leftover bones of the bearmog lying close to the entrance. The remains no longer held the smell of foulness since it had been at least a month since she killed the beast.

Bearmog was a common combination between grizzly bears and boars. Have the bear's size and powerful body but the face of a wild boar. Sharp jagged teeth and ivory tusks, squished nose and a wild mane leading all the way down the spine and the middle of its chest. The Bearmogs natural habitat was in the Ugly Swamp were many ugly and unnatural beasts' make their home.

Grace made use of the bearmogs fur as a blanket for the future winter months. Its ivory tusks were used for decoration and something to do. Beautiful works of art littered her home hanging from ingrown shelves and hung on the walls like pictures of art. It's nice to have some taste at least. The uses of ivory were so limitless but only a handful of things she could do with them and the uses they would purpose her with. But what she lacked was enough to make armor for her wings and tail. The collection for tusks have become scarce every year. The rest of the meat was pact securely away, cured with salt never smoked too much attention.

Throwing the rest of the bearmog's bones out of her home. Hearing the bones tumble to the ground she turns around and collapses onto the ground of her nest curling her tail up and around herself as she pulls a deer skin blanket around her.

_The smell of fresh dirt being kicked up, a solid noise of a swinging blade cutting all in its path. The smell of ink and chalk, fear and sweat. Something was coming moving closer into the sanctuary._

Senses perked, her noise caught the whiff of freshly tilled dirt, (1) the smell of ink and chalk. Pointed ears straitened fanning back and forth, the sound of a swinging blade cutting brush away. Trees swaying violently, crying out in pain. Forcing herself away from the dreamlike state she flung herself up and out the door onto the branch extending from the hole of her home.

Someone, someone now was standing on the extending branch as well the male clung to the trunk of the tree. The male was afraid he was up too high, his eyes met hers and in a strike of panic he lost his footing and began plummeting to the ground.

Shade: and that's the end of chapter um…

Kira: chapter 5 you idiot, no I guess we have to explain that (1) thing right

It's her sense of smell like having a natural scent, for the animations she pegs them of having the natural scent of chalk, pencil, ink and paper because that's how they originally came to be.

Shade: k next chapter we said that this chapter that she was found out well that's not exactly

Kira: *shoves Shade out of frame* you'll just have to stick to it

Shade: *Screams* READ & REVIEW


	6. Confrontation

CONFRONTATION:

"Hey it has to be livin' out here. This is the only place that those stupid human cops didn't look," yelled Joey.

"Joey," an exasperated sigh came from Yugi's slightly parted lips. "We shouldn't be even out here. It's not safe, not just because of the creature but there are other dangerous ones in these woods." Yugi ran to catch up with Joey and Tristan.

Yugi was wearing a white T-Shirt with a pair of grey cargo pants. Yugi's hair at the base was black, the tips were a light amethyst and blond bangs frame a cute little face; he also had beautiful amethyst eyes as well. Yami, Yugi's 'older brother' trailed behind wearing the exact opposite and a non too pleased expression on his face. Tan skin and rippling muscles shone behind his leather shirt; he was of course covered head to toe in leather like always. Yami's hair at the base was black, the tips were a deep crimson, three blond lightning bolt shot up into his hair while the rest of the blond bangs framed his sharp featured face; crimson those were the color of his eyes.

Joey and Tristan were wearing matching army suits both having grease paint spread across both cheeks and covering their noises. Joey had a machete in both hands since Tristan was no longer allowed to use his.

Joey continued to lead the group forward further into the forest and closer to Grace's home.

"Com'on it can't be dat far ahead, we're almost there," said Joey cleaving another bush in half.

"Uh Joey, Joey do you even know where we are or where we're going? Because all of this looks like forest and I swear we crossed that pond like seven times," said Tristan as a matter of factly.

"Of course I know where I'm goin' Tristan I have a natural instinct of this sort of thing," Joey yelled back. Yami and Yugi exchanged glances while Joey continued to tap his chin with the machete in thought. Struck with a thought, "Tristan why don't you climb up dat tree, so we can finds our way out of here."

Tristan, Yugi, and Yami eyed the tree that stood before them; a redwood oak probably the tallest out of all of the redwood in the forest. Its trunk continued to extend way past the canopy of regular redwoods then branched off into its own. The trunk of the tree had large holes and knots every few hundred feet up or so.

"But Joey I don't like heights," Tristan whined in a no to Tristan kind of way.

"Com'on Tristan stop being such a girl," Joey wrapped his arm around his buddies shoulder and proceeded to whisper in his ear while Yugi and Yami stood back and watched. "You know if you'd climb up dat we could get out of the forest and if you so happen to see the demon we can go after it, kill it, and then get out of the forest just as fast."

With a determined look on Tristan's face he stalked forward looking up at the menacing redwood before him did his determination falter. Tristan slowly looked over his shoulder, Joey smiling ear to ear with a cheesy grin on his face and held two thumbs up. Yugi gave Tristan a weary smile as Yami smirked in his general direction. Bracing himself Tristan began climbing the tree keeping in mind to grab a knot hole every once in a while and brace himself against broken limbs of other trees as he shimmied his way up.

Finally he reached an elongated branch coming out of the great redwood oak that lead to a rather large hole in the trunk. Swinging his leg around he came to sit on the branch and mistakenly looked down.

"Joey I don't want to be up here anymore," Tristan yelled as he shakily stood up and braced himself against the trunk of the tree. His eyes darted back and forth from his position on the branch, panic was setting in.

"Your fine Tristan your almost there," Yami yelled. "He's screwed," Yami said directing his attention to Yugi who nudged him in his side.

"That's not funny Atem; we need to get him down. Joey?" Yugi's attention went to Joey as the blond stood there in shock. "Joey? What is it?" Joey's hand automatically lifted as he pointed a shaky finger towards the hole in the trunk of the tree, something had moved right near Tristan.

As Yugi stared mouth slightly agape Yami was the first one to recover, "Tristan watch out!"

"Huh? What are you saying Yami I can't hear you." Tristan slowly stood up and began to back up closer to the hole, his footing almost slipping but caught himself. He then heard Joey's voice ringing in his ears; slowly he turned his head only to see a dark figure loom over him. This time he really lost his footing trying to grab the machete strapped to his waist. He felt as if in slow motion himself falling off the branch to his death. Bracing himself from the impact it never came instead he felt something holding him back mostly around his ankle.

Looking down he could see his friends just below him, a cool breeze rushed past him ruffling his hair as he, himself swayed in the breeze. Panic and much need flailing followed him as he hung there screaming.

"Hey ssstop flailing would you rather I drop you to your death," the creature about him hissed. Tristan's eyes widened as he continued to flail even more vigorously than before.

This animation was getting on her last nerve, standing up she lifted the male up with rather good ease. Raising her arm up higher so she could get a good look into the males' eyes. A nice looking animation, brown locks that came into a point as equally brown eyes stared wide eyed into her own blue depths. She knew that a glare was evidently sketched into her features as she scrutinized this young (1) mation.

I heard someone yelling looking down a see a small group of animations only three. My sensitive ears picked up every single word that was yelled to my disgust some of them non too friendly. I felt my grip around the boy's ankle tighten to an almost bone crushing strength.

"All you can do is threaten down there little Animation, and I am up here with your friend. If you truly want your friend back," as I said this the mation looked back at his friends with a pleading stare that I doubt they could see, "Then come on up and I may release him back into your custody." I could feel a smirk threaten to appear but I suppressed it, forcing it down as I threw the male into my home. With a light thud I went to walk into my home as well but stopped and stood still. With a small smile I turned on my heel, "Rather than climb up the tree I think it would be easier for your kind to take to the branches rather than the trunk." I pointed down my tree limb to other limbs that stuck out around the forest. "It may be rather hard to spot but I'm sure you'll eventually make it up here before nightfall."

I saw the smallest of the three begin climbing the limbs, it's obvious that he was determined I'll give him that much but I still smelled fear. Why am I sad? As the other two followed their young friend up I didn't fail to see the weapon being carried by the blond, my sadness was completely engulfed by the anger in my heart. They were nearly to my home, standing aside the smaller of the three walked passed me cautiously. I watched the other two struggle to get on the last branch before mine.

My eyes moved to the blond Animations weapon. _"I have to find an excuse to make sure he doesn't use that on me,"_ I raked my thoughts before coming up with a solution. As both of them past me I caught a glimpse of the older tri-colored haired teens eyes, no signs of shock or panic in them, his mind and his scent were cool. As he ducked into the hole with the others my gaze met the blonds' once again.

Brushing past me I reach out and grab his arm firmly already his other hand was on the hilt of the machete. A frustrated sigh passed my lips leaning in close to the male, "I would keep you weapon sheathed if I were you," my voice strained trying not to hiss again.

"And why should I do dat," the male said equally keeping his eyes level to mine.

A short burst of air made its way through my mouth, a short laugh the boys' eyes squinted threateningly, "Because if you intend to use that thing on me I promise you your friend will be returned to you with very few limbs attached." My eyes bore into the Animations honey brown eyes, "Besides I'm not the only one you've threatened in this forest…"

He pushed past me yanking his arm out of my grip, his glare aimed forward. Another sigh passed my lips, "After all you did cut down some Trent saprilings," my voice died down as I looked out from my home. The forest was in disarray, the howl of warwolves echoed through the trees, Jak was not happy as he cried along with the rest of his pack as I disappeared into my domain with the rest of the Animation younglings.

Shade: Yay! Another chapter done she's on a roll

Kira: Yea I guess she's finally stepped it up

Shade: hehe another definition in this chapter though so anyway…

You know how people use the term 'human being' well for Animation she used the end word mation you know to shorten it

Kira: So finally got yugioh actually in here

Shade n' Kira: READ & REVIEW


	7. Chatter

"_talking, gniklat"_ – Forest Whispers

I hate this too much chatter. Even though most of the forest is dead silent the trees and brush are talking behind my back. Most of it being about 'letting Animations into my home, letting them still being alive, that I should just kill them now and be done with it.' Well I'm not going to do that despite how many Trent parents I anger with my negligence to kill anything that threatens the safety of our sanctuary. _The same sanctuary that they have allowed me to stay at for the past few hundred years with Ogre._

My eyes scanned the four Mations staring around my living quarters looking at each and everything in it. The little tri-color haired teen was checking on the one I threw into the room rather non to gently. His tri-colored counterpart was examining my bed as well as the carvings within the hold. The blond I kept my eye on, he wasn't doing anything really he kind of just stood there. He was the one really scrutinizing my home, his face scrunched up upon looking at where I slept; tilting his head back he looked up further into the trees upstairs. Turning his head down a small hatch that lead to storage, he just stared at it. I sat at the entrance; my wings were tucked behind my back but the constant idea of having someone other than myself in my house made them twitch nervously as well as my tail that was twisting at turning uncomfortably on the floor.

"Did you do all these by yourself," my head perked up at the little tri-colored teen, his scent was not that of a boy.

"What do you mean?" My voice sounded softer than I meant it to be, a surprised look plastered on my face, I felt it.

The teen smiled a little nervous, "I mean is all these decorations your doing?"

"Yes they are. You're not indicating that I stole them, are you?" Raising an eyebrow in question as the young Mation squeaked.

"N-no I j-just thought that they were v-very b-b-beautiful and that-that," he continued to stutter a small smirk appeared on my face for a minute.

"What's your name?" As I stared at the blond just slightly to my left. I felt like I should know their names after all they are uninvited guests into the Sanctuary and if need be dispose of their bodies properly. I could see the blond no I could see Joey shaking his head and waving his arms around obviously he didn't want Yugi to tell me but too late for that, he wasn't quick enough or he just ignored him.

"I'm Yugi, that's Tristan," he pointed to the brunette rubbing his sore ankle with a pout. "And that's Atem,"

"Call me Yami, Yugi only calls me Atem when I've done something wrong," I blinked blankly at the pout Yugi gave Yami as he stood up and slapped him on the arm, Yami faked a hurt face and rubbed at his imaginary wound.

"Whatever, and that's Joey," a disgruntled groan came from Joey. His hands plastered to his face as he slowly dragged them down his face.

Another smirk graced my lips a deep chuckle reverberated deep in my throat, "My name is Grace. Too bad about the circumstances though…"

"Circumstances? Circumstances! What circumstances, you kidnap Tristan and kilt a friend of ours," Joey all but yelled at me.

"…_Kilt?" _

My face hardened, "Heh. It took the cops long enough to find the killer, why would they send a bunch of Animations after me. Especially a bunch of teens whom are unprepared to deal with me. What was my prey's name by the way I never got it?"

I involuntary flinched when Joey spoke, "Her name was Tea, Tea Gardener! You bastard kilt her in cold blood right in the middle of an alleyway. And no those damn human cops didn't send us we came here to find the murderer and dispose of it and seemingly dat's you and we're gonna…"

"Your gonna attempt to kill me drag my carcass back to whatever high and mighty stature in the Animation community and probably feel a little composure to what happened to your friend, am I right?" The boys stood dumb struck, no words came out of Joey's mouth just opening and closing like a fish. Standing up wings shuffled upon my back my tail didn't know what to do with itself as it twisted around between my right leg and waist. "Let's just say that the humans have tried this before. They came in with about oh twenty humans give or take. None of them made it back alive and if they did they went crazy while in these woods," acidic words stinging these boys with mere mentions of death. Fangs unsheathed and claws extending enough to pierce the flesh of my clenched fists. Drops of blood seeped out of my wounds; raising a palm I licked the blood from the little wound.

The boys were speechless, "Joey you've known this girl for a long time is that true?" Joey gave a short nod, eyes hidden under great masses of hair. "Okay then tell me," a raised eyebrow in question I continued, "What was your friend Tea doing in a _human_ bar on a Friday night around eleven-thirty?" Silence. "So you tell me, why was she there?"

Joey kept avoiding my eye as I passed and climbed down the hatch to the storage area. As I looked for something seemingly edible to eat a bunch of chocking sounds bubbled in my throat. Everything was well preserved but it just made me sick to my stomach, like I just swallowed a hairball. Gagging at that thought and now starting to regret of even coming down here I grabbed a few apples and a caterpillar fruit and headed back up. _"Man, why didn't I just dispose of that girls' body when I had the chance. I knew the spell and everything but I just didn't…__**It's because you want to be found to be found out…so they can have you, isn't it?**__"_

Awkward. That's what it felt like when I came back to the surface of my bedroom/living/dining room. Reaching down, in the middle of the room just off set of my bed to the right of the entrance; a small indentation was located on the ground. Four clawed fingers slip easily into as I pulled up a small circular birch table and placed the fruit on it before sitting back at the entrance.

"I think my leg is broken Joey, you may have to just leave me here," Tristan spoke in a stuffy voice almost like he had a cold.

"It doesn't look to bad," Yugi inquired.

"Nope it looks bad, you may have to cut it off," Yami said with a thoughtful expression as he examined Tristan's ankle. Yugi looked like he was about to hit him.

"Here let me see. Does it hurt here?" Said Joey pressing down on the ankle towards Tristan's big toe and then back to the ankle to the knee.

"_Teg meht tuo fo ereh. Yeht t'nod gnoleb. Teg meht tuo!"_ "Not a very happy forest."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Yugi quirked an eyebrow in question. Joey was helping Tristan up from the ground, Yami stood silently by Yugi's side. His eyes condensed looking around the room suspiciously.

"Nothing. Nothing just talking to myself."

"_Teg meht tuo. T'nod llet meht, ton desoppus ot eb ereh. Neddih sterces, seimene, etihw staoc, dna regnad ekam meht evael."_ The whispers grew louder as the forest became more crowded with shaking branches and the swaying of leaves.

What's that sound?

Blue eyes scanned the vast canopy above, even her own home was being criticized as it swayed along with the other redwood trees.

"I think it's time for you to leave, you've stayed out your welcome." The woods creaked as I stood beckoning the young Mations to leave my residence and the Sulking Forest, _"If only they could forget what they saw."_

"No. Why should we? You haven't even answered for your crimes against our friend," came Tristan's muggy voice.

"I'll answer for my crimes later, unless you wish to die here and me not being a part of it. The Forest is not happy that you're here. You should leave while you have a chance."


End file.
